Sk-UL Armor
Manufacturer: Eternal Imperial State Armory, Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems; Closed-Market * Model: Sk-UL Special Purpose Hazardous Environment Armor * Modularity: No * Production: Limited * Material: '''Plasteel, High-Grade Duralumin '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Anti-Blaster * Weight: Heavy * Resistances: '- Blasters Very High' '- Kinetic: Very Low' '- Lightsabers: None' '- Other: Low (Ion/EMP); Average (Sonic); High (Elemental); High (Corrosive); High (Toxic Gas); Low (Electrical)' SPECIAL FEATURES * Integrated Rebreather Unit: Designed to be used in hostile environments, the Sk-UL armor includes an integrated rebreather unit complete with an air filtration system and an internal oxygen supply for environments where this is required * Integrated Low Visibility Optics: The Sk-UL armor's helmet features a built-in visual enhancement system for low-light and poor visibility environments Strengths: * High Density Energy Dissipation Weave: Designed to be used in close quarters combat primarily against insurgents and enemy soldiers, the Sk-UL armor suit features high-grade armor plating designed to absorb and dissipate blaster bolts and can withstand much more blaster fire than regular armor * Vacuum Rated: Intended for use in hostile environments, the Sk-UL armor is completely sealable and can be used in vacuum, or in highly toxic environments. This has the side effect that it also protects the wearer against chemical weapons which make use of corrosive agents, or toxic gas * Enhanced Visibility: Featuring an integrated optics system, the Sk-UL armor offers enhanced visibility in low-light conditions and environments with low visibility Weaknesses: * Vulnerable to Kinetic Damage: The Sk-UL is designed for use by wearers expected to engage enemies equipped with blasters and offers little protection against kinetic-based weapons such as slugthrowers * Bulky: The Sk-UL armor's design makes it bulky and restricts the wearer's mobility, making it unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat or maneuvers which require agility, also forcing its wearer to use weapons without trigger guards, due to the bulkiness of the gloves * Luke Skywalker'd: The Sk-UL armor offers no protection against lightsabers. Coupled with its inherent bulkiness which restricts movement, this renders its wearer extremely vulnerable to attacks by lightsaber wielders and Force Users * Expensive: Due to its design, the Sk-UL armor is extremely expensive to produce and maintain and is restricted to only a few special forces units * Dead Giveaway: The Sk-UL armor's integrated optics produce a distinctive, bright orange glow, which can be spotted from a large distance, giving away the wearer's position and making it useless for sneaking up on a target in open environments such as the wilderness, regardless of the time of day DESCRIPTION Designed for use by secret police units and urban combat teams, the Sk-UL armor suit is a sophisticated and expensive piece of military hardware which offers its wearers high protection against blasters and most types of chemical weapons. Intended for the death squads of the Shrouded Republic's dreaded secret police, the Blackwatch, the Sk-UL is adapted for use in the harsh environments of Winter and is meant primarily for close quarters combat against insurgents and small strike teams in urban environments. Featuring a number of advanced technologies, the Sk-UL armor system comes with built-in tech to enhance its wearer's visibility in the low-light conditions such as those found in Winter's undercity slums. Self-contained and vacuum rated to protect the wearer against the toxic and corrosive chemical weapons often favored by terrorist groups such as the Hand of Light, the Sk-UL features an integrated life support system which includes a rebreather, an air filtration system and a built-in oxygen supply. Bulky and intended for use in specific combat situations, the Sk-UL armor's advantages also come with a number of significant drawbacks. The armor is vulnerable to high-tech weapons such as ion and EMP systems and rare weapons such as lightsabers and slugthrowers, which are not normally found in the hands of the ragtag insurgents which the armor's wearers typically encounter. Also, while the armor is highly effective when used in urban combat scenarios, its integrated optics emit a distinctive orange glow, giving the wearer the appearance of glowing eyes and making it completely useless in open environments where stealth is required. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/sk-ul-armor.105637/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Blackwatch